


In The Snow

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles hates snow. Derek tries to change his perspective.





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

“I hate snow,” Stiles mutters. He glares at the never ending sea of white around him.

“Of all the people I thought would hate snow I never thought it would be you,” Derek says.

Stiles shrugs, “It’s pretty sure, but it’s also fucking cold and wet.”

“It’s not _that_ cold.”

“Says the werewolf.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “You are aware I don’t run that much hotter than you, right?”

Stiles glances over at him, “Matter of opinion.”

Derek chooses to ignore the comment. “I just think you need to be shown how nice it can be.”

“And how to you suppose we do that?”

“A walk through the park,” Derek suggests.

Stiles is tempted to say no. He’s already freezing, and a walk just means staying out in this cold longer. But this is Derek. He’s out here enjoying himself and he wants to spend time with him. Stiles can’t say no.

“Okay.”

It’s worth it to see the way Derek grins.

The walk through the park isn’t bad. The wind has died down a bit and the snow isn’t falling as heavily. Stiles isn’t going to admit it’s nice, at least not out loud.

Derek seems at ease out here. His head is turned up towards the falling snow, and there’s a soft smile on his lips. The snow might be beautiful, but it’s nothing compared to Derek.

Derek stops suddenly. For a moment, Stiles is afraid he actually spoke the words out loud.

“Der?”

“I have an idea,” Derek tells him, stepping off the path.

Stiles frowns, “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Derek grins over his shoulder before he bends down and starts picking up snow and rolling it in his hands.

“Are you planning to make a snowman?” Stiles asks him.

Derek stands up, a snowball the size of a baseball in his hands. He smirks, “Not exactly.”

Stiles narrows his eyes as Derek tosses the snowball between his hands. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

It’s too late. The snowball has already made its way through the air and right into Stiles’ shoulder. He lets out a manic yell and charges at Derek. It’s only Derek’s surprise that gives Stiles the upper hand.

He barrels into Derek and sends them both crashing to the ground. They roll for a moment before Stiles finds himself straddling Derek. His face is inches from Derek’s. Up close he can see how bright his eyes are. The way his cheeks are flushed from the cold. The way his mouth is parted slightly as he pants for air.

Stiles wants to kiss him.

So he does.

He leans down fitting his lips over Derek’s. It’s brief. Just enough for him to enjoy the feeling before he’s pulling back. The realization that he just kissed Derek Hale has him starting to panic. What if Derek hates him? What if—

“Fucking finally,” Derek murmurs before pulling him back down for another kiss. This one deeper than before.

Stiles groans when Derek’s hand finds its way into his hair. Derek smiles against his lips, and Stiles can’t help but smile back.

“Maybe snow isn’t so bad,” Stiles says.

Derek chuckles, “Maybe not. But I do think now would be a good time to go home and get warmed up, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah!”

Stiles stumbles to his feet, and then helps Derek up. Together they run back through the park, laughing and dodging people on the sidewalk. He might hate the cold, but at least it means getting to find ways to warm up with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
